Ishal Al-Esqak
This is an Arabic name; the family name is Al-Esqak Ishal Al-Esqak (born August 5, 1964) is a Harudi politcian and incumbent Prime Minister of Harud. Ishal is the leader of the Liberal Party and a member of Parliament for Abu Abal. Born in Abu Abal he finished is Bachelor of Arts from the Emir Thaamir Noor University in Abu Abal. He entred government in 1998 as a assistant secretary of the Ministry of Trade and Industry. He was promoted as a secretary in 2005. In July 2th 2009, the ruling Rushdi Naqvi has declared martial law after uprisings started to occur. In August 23rd 2009, he was ousted and arrested as Rushdi Naqvi quickly gained control of the whole country. He was placed under house arrest until the Naqvi dictatorship fell in June 2011 and was released. The first free elections in August 2011 saw the Muslim Brotherhood gaining control of Harud as it won the majority of the votes. The 2012 and 2013 elections made the Muslim Brotherhood the majority but the Liberal Party was able to catch up and in the 2014 Election he was elected as Prime Minister. He ensured that Harud will be free and democratic. He also wants Harud the liberal leader of the Middle East. In 2014 he legalised LGBT rights for the first time and leant more torwards a Western way of life rather than traditional Middle Eastern way of life. He has been criticised for adopting too many Western ideals, that do not fit in with Middle Eastern way of life and also been accused of abandoning neutrality with a foregin policy more leanent to the United States and Saudi Arabia. Early life Ishal Al-Esqak was born in Ishqalk in Abu Abal. His mother was a garment worker at Hamashid Garment Company. His father was enlisted to fight in the Second Harudi War for the Federation of Harudi States. After the coup d'etait in 1967, he was allowed to return home in 1969, however Abu Abal was in a state of disrepair due to the damages in the Second Harudi War. He and his family moved to Luste in 1970, there he spent the majority of his childhood there within the Naqavi teachings and beliefs. He graduated from Luste High School at the age of 16 in 1980. In 1985, he preformed his first Hajj visit, where he met a contractor for oil fields in Saudi Arabia. He worked with Saudi Aramco in 1985 to 1987. He also met Yaasmeena Shaheen in 1986 also. He returned home in 1987, where he decided to do a Bachelor of Arts degree in Emir Thaamir Noor University. Using his fathers will, he decided to persue his interest in the subject, finally graduating in 1992. He also developed deep political views at his time doing the degree. Political Career In 1995, he applied for a role as a local councilor for Faheem in Abu Abal where he lived at that time. He met Rushdi Naqavi in 1997 and he promoted him to become the assistant secretary of Ministry of Trade and Industry. He was promoted to become secretary in 2005, although he had deep regrets on how the Naqavi's was treating their civilans after visiting several Western countries. In 2009, he and many other high ranking officials was placed under house arrest as he declared martial law. He saids finding house arrest was difficult as he had little to no food per fortnight, so he had to bribe police to give him food, but this was rare so he had to ration daily. He also states that the water supply would cut off in the middle of scortching heat and the electricity would be controlled, often too little. His family would also come closer together to minimise the war going on outside and the cold during the night. In 2011, he was released without charge, but he was interrogated first and after that he joined the newly formed Liberal Party in August 2011, however the Muslim Brotherhood won by a majority. In 2012, he launched a manafesto that widely was critcised by fellow party members and nationalistic groups, stating that the ideas were "too Western". However in 2014, he was elected as Prime Minister of Harud. Prime Minister Category:Prime Minister Category:Government Category:Harud